poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Escape from the Jungle
Escape from the Jungle is the fourth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Pirate Force. Summary When Captain Whiskers tries to reawaken the Overlords of Dai Shi's Clan, The Pirate Force Rangers must team up with Jungle Fury Rangers as they learn Pai Zhuq: The Order of the Claw. Plot Captain Whiskers's newest plot/The Overlords of Dai Shi's Clan has returned The episode starts at Captain Whisker's dark caravan, He was putting his new evil plan into action. As he came to 21st century Ocean Bluff, He resurrected and revived the Overlords of Dai Shi's Clan: Carnisoar, Jellica and Grizzaka. Working harder as the tavern/Swabbing the decks from top to bottom Meanwhile at Pirate Taven, John Silver was putting Captain Emmett and his crew in charge of Swabbing the decks from top to bottom before having more customers to arrive. Visited by the Resurrected Pai Zhuq Masters/Warning Ford and Stanley Pines Then, Ford and Stanley Pines were visited by the Resurrected Pai Zhuq Masters, Master Mao, Master Rilla, Master Lope and Master Guin who're warning them about Captain Whiskers and the Overlords forming an alliance to take over Ocean Bluff to gather fear to humanity. Opening the Portal/Destination to 21st Century Ocean Bluff With no time to waste, The Dimensional Portal opens as the destination was set as Ford, Stanley and John Silver arrived at Ocean Bluff at the 21st Century. Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza/Meeting the Jungle Fury Rangers As they got there, They arrived at Jungle Karma Pizza. When it was closing time, They met with the Jungle Fury Power Rangers, Casey, Theo, Lily, Justin, R.J. Dominic, Zephyr Breeze, Sunburst, Flash Sentry, Jarrod, Camille and Whiger as they got well aquatinted with each other. The arrival of the other Pai Zhuq Masters/An explanation of Whiskers' plot Then, Mater Phant, Master Swoop and Master Finn arrived as Casey and his friends greeted them. Soon, They explained about Captain Whisker' plan with the Overlords of Dai Shi. So, Casey and his friends agreed to teach Captain Emmett and his crew Pai Zhuq, The Order of the Claw. Welcome to Pai Zhuq Academy/Learning the Order of the Claw Meanwhile, Ford and Stanley Pines spoke with Master Mao, Master Rilla, Master Lope and Master Guin on behalf of the Pirate Force Rangers. At the Pai Zhuq Academy, Captain Emmett and his crew are ready to learn Pai Zhuq, the Order of the Claw from the Jungle Fury Rangers. Zephyr Breeze, Sunburst and Flash Sentry's stories/How they learn Pai Zhuq Then, Zephyr Breeze, Sunburst and Flash Sentry each told Captain Emmett and his crew their stories about how they learn their Animal Techniques from Master Phant, Master Swoop and Master Finn on account of their great potential. Soon, Emmett and his crew begin to learn the Order of the Claw. Teaching Pai Zhuq the Power Ranger Way/Each Pirate Force of their Animal Spirits As they got started, Casey, Theo, Lily, Justin, R.J. Dominic, Zephyr Breeze, Sunburst, Flash Sentry, Jarrod, Camille and Whiger were teaching Captain Emmett and his crew Pai Zhuq the Power Ranger Way. Emmett has the Spirit the Dragon, Ryo has the Spirit the Wolf like R.J., Nina has the Spirit the Bear, Bendy has the Spirit of the Cobra, Kiana has the Spirit of the Falcon, Jay has the Spirit the Bat like Sunburst and Master Swoop, Maria has the Spirit of the Gorilla like Master Rilla, Tiffany has the Spirit of the Hawk, Donna has the Spirit of the Shark like Flash and Master Finn, Mira has the Spirit of the Lion like Jarrod, And Crystal has the Spirit of the Dolphin. Ford, Stanley and John Silver makes new weapons/Two Masters to each Students Until, Ford, Stanley and John Silver were making progress on new weapons for the Pirate Force Rangers to try out. Surprisingly, Nina, Jay and Maria had Zephyr Breeze, Camille, Sunburst, Jarrod, Dominic and Whiger as two Pai Zhuq Masters for each of them to learn each two techniques. Casey, Theo and Lily teach their techniques/R.J. teaches Ryo the Wolf Technique Back at Pai Zhuq Academy, Casey, Theo and Lily taught Captain Emmett and his crew their Tiger, Jaguar and Cheetah Techniques. As for R.J., He taught Ryo the Wolf Technique. Justin, R.J. and Dominic are next/Sunburst teaches Jay the Bat Technique Then, Justin, R.J. and Dominic went up next teaching them the Cougar, Wolf and Rhino Technique. As for Sunburst, He taught Jay the Bat Technique the same way Master Swoop taught him. Zephyr, Sunburst and Flash are up/Flash teaches Donna the Shark Technique After that, Zephyr, Sunburst and Flash were teaching them the Elephant, Bat and Shark Techniques. With every amount of training, Donna was great at learning the Shark Technique from Flash Sentry the same way he felt when he learned int from Master Finn. Jarrod, Camille and Whiger are last/Jarrod teaches Mira the Lion Technique Lastly, Jarrod, Camille and Whiger taught them the Lion, Chameleon and White Tiger Technique. With Mira learning well, He was taught well by Jarrod to learn the Lion Technique. Captain Emmett and his crew completed their training/A new clue to One Piece When Captain Emmett and his crew completed their training, They made their Master Test as they earned their Master Stripes. Just as Master Mao, Master Rilla, Master Lope and Master Guin appeared, They bestowed upon them the new clue to One Piece. An attack in the city/The Pirate Force and Jungle Fury Teamup begins However, There was an attack at the city hall in Ocean Bluff. At last, The Pirate Force and Jungle Fury Rangers begin their teacup battle. Beginning their Animal Techniques/Trying out new weapons Then, The Rangers begin using their Animal Techniques to take out a lot of Pirate Bots and Rinshi. Then, The Pirate Force Rangers tried out their new weapons that are based on Jungle Fury Weapons. Battle against the Overlords/Firing the Mega Laser and releasing the Kraken Bots But, The Rangers had to battle Carnisaor, Jellica and Grizzaka. Just as they finished them off, Captain Whiskers fired the Mega Laser to make them grow and release the Kraken Bots. An Epic Megazord Battle begins/Unleashing the Animal Spirits Then, The Pirate Force and Jungle Fury Rangers release their Animal Spirits and form their Megazord battle. As the Pirate Force Rangers unleash their Animal Spirits, It combine their Ultimate Pirate Force Megazord into the Jungle Pirate Megazord. At last, The battle finally won. Victory for the Power Rangers/Returning to the Pirate Tavern for a Celebration Finally, The Power Rangers celebrated their victory. Just before Captain Emmett and his crew return to their home, Casey and his friends gave thanks to them for their help. As Emmett and his crew returned home, They all raised a glass to their victory and a new clue to One Piece. Rangers Pirate Force Jungle Fury Mentors *Ford and Stanley Pines *John Silver Allies *Marine the Raccoon *Guybrush Threepwood *Elaine Marley Threepwood *Cassim *Iago *Zazu *Timon and Pumbaa *John Smith *Redfeather *Fran *Flit *Master Phant *Master Swoop *Master Finn *Master Mao *Master Guin *Master Rilla *Master Lope Villains *Captain Whisker *LeChuck *Phantom the Pirate *Governor Ratcliffe *Sa'Luk *Carnisoar *Jellica *Grizzaka Trivia *This is when they first meet the Jungle Fury Rangers. *Emmett, Ryo, Nina, Bendy, Kiana, Jay, Maria, Tiffany, Donna, Mira and Crystal's Animal Spirits are the Dragon, the Wolf, the Bear, the Cobra, the Falcon, the Bat, the Gorilla, the Hawk, the Shark, the Lion and the Dolphin. Transcript *Escape from the Jungle (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5